Holding Pen
by yamiyugi23
Summary: This is the home of any plunnies I've come up with, more information in the first chapter. You can adopt these plunnies, ask me to do them or leave comments about the plunnies. It's up to you. If wanted then challenges galore here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

This isn't a fic but sort of a holding pen, I'm going to post any plunnies that I have here and from there on you can:

Adopt them – tell me so I can read them too

Ask me to write them – I'll do it depending on my work load

Tell me what you think of each plunny and if it has anything to it

Really this 'holding pen' is just somewhere to post my plunnies and to see what you all think of them and if I do ever get around to writing them then which one's would be dead and which one's would be great.

A little word of warning through, for some of my plunnies I have about 3 or so chapters completed while others I only have a few lines to them. If you want to do my plunnies then please, ask me and I'll tell you what you can and can't change.

Other than that enjoy my weird mind,

Yamiyugi23


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/with any dominate of your choosing or no pairings  
Summary: What happens if Haku finds a lost and injured bunny on their travels before Wave Arch? What if this bunny was Lord Voldermort trapped in a bunny body? What chaos can the Zabuza, Haku and bunny Voldermort team do before Kakashi and his team arrives with a certain black haired emerald eyed boy who was also sent along?  
Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

If Harry is paired with anyone make it yaoi and Harry is the Submissive

Harry is feminine but he can also hold his own as a ninja if needed, you can choose where his strengths and weakness are.

Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings crossover  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action  
Pairing: Harry/with any dominate of your choosing or no pairings  
Summary: What if Harry Potter was Gandalf and he only wore a glamour to look like he did because being a wizard made him age really slowly? What if while in Rivendell Harry's/Gandalf's family came for a visit, family being Hermione, Ron, The twins, Ginny, and basically the normal people from whoever Harry was at school with and such only for his adopted mother Molly Weasley and adopted father Arthur Weasley to show up to! So what happens on his birthday when they all come to Rivendell with Molly demanding Gandalf to take off the glamour only to revile a now 21 year old Harry Potter? What if it was Harry's birthday and they all came to celebrate and what will the Lord Of the Rings characters do at Gandalf's knew looks? Just who will Harry/Gandalf get trying to woo him with an over protective mother Molly Weasley around?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

If Harry is paired with anyone make it yaoi and Harry is the Submissive

Harry Potter/Anita Blake/Winnie The Pooh crossover  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action/hurt/comfort  
Pairing: Pairings up to you  
Summary: What would happen when 5 year old Harry Potter is turned into a were through no one knows yet what type of were Harry is. As the social workers take Harry away from his abusive family Harry brings with him his baby blanket that his mum made for him, a couple of ready to be binned and over loved stuff toys called Prongs, Moony and Padfoot along with his only book called 'Winnie the Pooh', and Harry never tells anyone but he is Christopher Robin, but now a were Harry is on his way to St. Louis where the master Vampire and his two lovers, his second in command Asher and the executioner Anita Blake, who are interested in adopting Harry Potter and the social services welcome and agree with this as they have experience with were's and the three of their experiences a welcome and agree with this as they have experience with were's and the three of their experiences and such. So how will Harry Potter cope with all of this and how what will happen when Winnie The Pooh and friends decided to come out of the book and say hello to Harry's new family?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Must have equal Anita Blake and Winnie Pooh and have each side's reaction.

If character bashing happens then have a reason for it.

Harry Potter/Zoids Chaotic Century crossover  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action/hurt/comfort  
Pairing: SubHarry/Male Dom  
Summary: Harry being brought up in the Zoids world by Van Flyhight through Harry is mute and tone deaf and a Zoids pilot yet super shy! Through his got all the Zoid CC characters to protect him as the Wizards and Witches come for him...those poor Wizards and Witches won't know what hit them!

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Harry Potter  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action/hurt/comfort  
Pairing: up to you  
Summary: We all see fic's where Harry is saved from abusive and neglectful Dursley's by Severus Snape and the other HP cast but what if Fudge was the one who saved Harry this time? What if the abuse that left Harry with a physical or mental disability? Just what would Fudge do? Why adopt the boy of course!

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Harry must be aged between 2 years old and 7 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

Harry Potter/Gundam Wing /Ac crossover  
Rated: M for violnce, lanuage, limes/lemons and such.  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action/hurt/comfort/timetravel  
Pairing: Heero/Duo/Trowa/Wufei/Quature, LadyUne/Sally/Noin, Zechs/?maybe someone from the HP world in the past.  
Summary: What if Heero, Duo, Trwoa, Wufie and Quature was a 5some and either Duo or Quature or Wufei gave birth to a healthy baby boy? But one of the nurses was under the Imperio spell and took the new born baby boy into the past to Dumbledore who used the baby boy as a weapon. Now with the preventers, Lady Une, Relania, Zechs, Noin, the mangic corp and everyone else behind them they go into the past to find their son and bring him home.  
Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Not sure what age they'll find Harry and if Harry has any health problems or disabilities or any mental problems because of the Dursley's and Dumbledore. Maybe nice Voldermort. Maybe creature-boys and Creature Harry which is why all 5 of them are together.

Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover  
Rated: M for violence, language, limes/lemons and such.  
Genre: Family/comedy/ adventure/action/hurt/comfort  
Pairing: See below:  
Information for this plunny/challenge:

**Part 1:** What if the Dursley's moved to America taking Harry Potter with them? What if they made home in St. Louis without realizing anything about the vampires, were's and such. What if Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter were in Richard Zeeman's science class and Richard could sense the mark of an alpha on Harry Potter making Harry a pup of an alpha werewolf? As time goes on Richard notices Harry becoming a lot like Nathanial and one day the Dursley's don't pick Harry up from school. On that day Richard Zeeman learns the truth and Harry Potter finds a large supernatural family.

**Part 2:** The wizards are now looking for Harry Potter, they find him in St. Louis only to find out that Harry isn't as they thought he would be or who they thought he would be with...or that Harry Potter wasn't quiet human and had a large supernatural family. How will the wizarding world cope with this new Harry and his family?

**Part 3:** The wizarding war is over, Harry Potter is back in St. Louis, there is only two problems...The wizarding world in England thinks of him as a new Dark Lord and Harry's ill and they to call a healer and find their answer which will rock their world, there little Harry is all grown up and pregnant!

Harry Potter  
Rated: T  
Genre: Family/comedy/ Romance  
Pairing: Voldermort/Harry  
Summary: What would happen if Voldermort and Harry were getting married and the Death Eaters had taken things into their own hands and arranged the wedding from food and entertainment right down to the guests and what they can wear and who they sit with.

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Remember that is this meant to be a funny, happy, crazy fic/plunny.

Harry Potter  
Rated: T  
Genre: Family/comedy/ Romance  
Pairing: Hogwarts Express/Train Harry  
Summary: What If Harry's animagus form was a type of train? What would happen when Train Harry appears at Hogwarts? Will the Weasley Twins try and pair him up with the Hogwart's Express which has seemed to come alive somehow and is a 'ladies and men's man' so to say. How will Harry cope? How will Hogwarts cope?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above.

Remember that is this meant to be a funny, happy, crazy fic/plunny.

If you want the Hogwart's Express can turn into a human through the Hogwart's express can turn back to carry on his duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

Plunny: What if Anita's parents were really Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter with Harry given birth to Anita?

Chapter 1:

***In Richards Classroom***

"Thanks for coming Anita," Richard said as he placed the last of the school equipment away, "I'll take you out for tea tonight, my treat as a thank you. Don't know how I could of gotten through today without you, those children could be wolves themselves. Stupid come in and talk about your job and family days."

Anita sent Richard an exhausted look, "Sorry Richard but tonight my parents are coming over."

"Your parents?" Jason said suddenly making the two jump as his head popped up from behind the children's seats.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anita asked sharply as she tried to regain her composer.

"It's come and talk about your job day and with that law giving were's and vampires rights I was invited because of my connections to Richard," Jason said with a mock boy.

"You mean to tell me they invited a stripper from guilty pleasures to talk to the children?" Anita asked in shock, not sure where to be appalled or to burst out into laughter.

"Don't forget me being a sexy werewolf helps," Jason said with a grin.

Anita gave a sigh and turned to Richard, "They didn't know what Jason did for a living did they? They just knew he was a werewolf and around you a lot so they thought it would be alright."

"Got it in one," Richard said as he shared a grin with Anita as Jason mock died and fell to the floor, "But really Anita did you have to go into that much detail about how to kill a goat or summoning zombies? Their only children."

"Hey, better to learn about it in the classroom then out in the 'real world'," Anita said with a shrug.

"You've got a point," Richard said with a sigh, "Your parents are coming over? But I thought they hated you because of your abilities and what you do and who you socialize with?"

"They're not my real parents," Anita said gaining sharp looks from Richard and Jason.

"Wait a minute, I think this is a talk we all want to here and you won't want to repeat," Jason said getting Richard's agreement.

"It's the sun set a half an hour ago so the vampires should be awake so if you want we could go and get Jean-Claude and Asher and a few were's before heading over to your place while you tell us the whole story in the car to your place?" Richard said as he placed the last thing away.

"There is no need," a French accented voice said from the door way.

Looking towards the door they found Asher and Jean-Claude entering the classroom.

"How did you two get in here?" Anita asked, "I'm not going to have to worry about other vampires getting into the school am I?"

"Don't worry _Ma Pettie_, we was invited in by the Headmaster for the night as its open day/night," Jean-Claude said as he and Asher walked over to the group, "Now what is this I hear about your parents _Ma Pettie_?"

"They're coming over from England to see me tonight," Anita said with a sigh, "Before you start I am the same cuttlrea I'm from as it runs in my family but my birth parents are here tonight not my cousins."

"Your cousins?" Asher asked as he sat on a chair and allowed Jason to place his head in his lap.

"Yeah, because of some stupid war my parents had to give me to my cousins for a few years," Anita said with a sigh, "When they came to get me they saw how happy I was and decided to leave me where I am."

"Then I must meet and thank your parents," Jean-Claude said as picked Anita up off of her seat, sat down in her place and then placed her in his lap, "Your cousins brought you up because of a war?"

"Yeah and then with how things went and everything it just came safer, and I was happy, to stay with them," Anita said with a sigh as she looked at the clock, "I better get going, there coming all the way from England, oh and Jean-Claude the paper work for their visit is on your desk."

"I think we shall come to meet the parents," Asher said as he took Anita and kissed her lips, "After all we are dating their daughter."

"Well about that…" Anita said as she refused to look at anyone.

"Anita? What's wrong?" Richard asked with a frown not liking the look on Anita's face.

"It's just that my parents aren't your normal mum and dad," Anita said as she stood up and grabbed her coat to go.

"No one's ever is," Jason said as they began to get ready to leave.

"No, you don't get it," Anita said stress causing the others to become more worried, "My parents are both male and my mum is a male. Dad's name is Draco Malfoy while Mum's name is Harry Potter…"

To be continued?

**HarryPotter/AnitaBlake**

Pairings: Jean-Claude/Anita Blake, VerySubHarry/DomMale/DomMale

Rating: M

Rough Plunny: What if during the final battle against Volermort Harry is down on his luck and his whole right hands side of his body was covered in scars(Like Asher) and that he closes his eyes calling out for help, someone who truly cares for him to come and help him.

Same time in St. Louis Anita Blake finds out that she has a cousin who's just as strange as she is. Also because of her statues in the police and her reputation being the Excauconar as well as being Jean-Claude's and Asher's soon to be wife in the new marriage act that allows however many people of whatever sex of species to marry, Anita finds out the truth about Harry Potter her younger cousin.

Harry has been abused physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually as well as all the damage that the headmaster has done in trying to turn Harry into a weapon. Anita swears to find and protect Harry Potter.

So what happens when Anita Blake finds herself suddenly in England in front of her heavily bleeding and scared cousin and behind her the Dark Lord Voldermort?

Why it's time for Anita Blake to show the Wizarding world what happens when they mess with a member of her family.

Conditions:

-Stay close to the summary above.

-Harry MUST be as submissive and shy as Nathanial through when the need calls for it then Harry can defend others like Anita and Edward but he won't defend himself.

-Harry's right hand side MUST be scared like Asher through the option of having Harry blind on the right hand side that his scared on is up to you.

-Everything else is up to you


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

**Plunny:** What if Harry Potter and Orochimar was the same person? What if new information came to light making Orochimar/Harry innocent? What if his lovers decided to 'look after' Orochimar/Harry after seeing how overworked he is?

**Pairing:** Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimar(Harry)

**First Chapter:**

Orochimar sighed as he got into the shower and turned the shower on.

Seems that things had changed a lot when Tsunade and Jiraiya had decided to try and kill him only to find out that once they got into the core of the sound village that things was different. Plus that he had a weak spot for all things cute and fluffy.

Now Tsunade and Jiraiya had found out about his past as Harry Potter, which he wasn't in his right mind when he did those acts of evil. His two lovers had decided that they didn't care about his past as Harry Potter or as Orochimar, things had changed big time.

Stepping out of the shower Orochimar made a move to get his towel when another wave of pain came.

Too much in pain with his arms as, Orochimar didn't notice a super strong woman and white haired man inching closer and closer to him.

"Got to get back to work," Orochimar muttered to himself tiredly as he leant against the nearest wall.

"Oh I don't think so Oro," the voice of Tsunade came from his left "I think it's time for a vacation."

"I agree," Jiraiya voice came "I think we, well more you, needs a holiday and to relax. You shouldn't be in all of this pain love."

The next thing Orochimar knew was that he had been justs(don't know the name) out of his bathroom still naked by his lovers and into a huge bedroom with a huge window showing an ocean view.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover

What would happen if Harry Potter was thrown out of his relatives house once they realized that the wizards and witches weren't coming to check up on him?

What if he was found and had his name turned into Nathanial, Harry's magic changing it so he had glamour on making it so he looked like the real Nathanial from the AB books? And what if everything his been through has changed his magic somehow? Still able to do magic like Wizards and witches but not quite the same?

Harry/Nathanial went through everything and has the same personality and submissive ways (DON'T change Nathanial Please!) and that once the Anita Blake grew thought they had managed to gain a holiday they decided to leave the city in the cable hands on some other vampires/were's and such (not sure) and go on holiday to England?

What would happen if when they entered the UK and got to London that the magic world got alerted and now they have to deal with this new Harry/Nathanial and how over protective these strange people/creatures (the Anita Blake characters) are.

What would happen if Nathanial's mate (or mate's) took some extra action against the magical world where with the other AB characters it was left standing but know that Harry's/Nathanial's mates have been at it it's at its knees?

SO: Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover, Nathanial and Harry are the same person, DEFENTLY yaoi for Harry/Nathanial but not really sure on the others.

Harry Potter/AnitaBlake/BuffyTheVampire crossover  
Rated: M  
Genre: Friendship/Family/hurt/comfort/adventure and anything else  
Summary:

If you make them siblings:

Anita is the oldest, Buffy the middle and Harry the youngest. What would have happened if Lily had given birth to triplets that night instead of just Harry? Angry that his plans have been thrown out of the window Dumbledore finds away to kill the Potters and separate the triplets. The two girls end up in USA (Buffy is Hellmouth if that's what it's called and Anita in St. Louis) and the boy, Harry goes to the Dursely's to be moulded into the perfect weapon.

Time passes and the events in the books/tv show takes place. Anita or Buffy (you pick) while fighting a vampire/zombie/were whatever they fighting, gets knocked out at the end of the battle and when they wake up the sharp jolt and shock to their brain makes them remember about their siblings.

On the war path Anita/Buffy find the other female of the triplets (if you picked Anita she finds Buffy if you picked Buffy she finds Anita) and makes her remember first as they know without the other and their 'family' that they'll never be able to get to their little brother as they sort of remember Dumbledore going on and on about making their little brother into a weapon.

So Anita's and Buffy's two groups plan what they are going to do, who stay's and who goes and such and they head to England using muggle methods meaning Dumbledore won't notice them.

Once in England they find Greyback and Snape who are the head were and vampire of the part Harry is in. Apparently Greyback and Snape know Harry well as his gone through some shocking changes.

Apparently the war is over and Voldermort is dead. The wizarding world is thankful for what Harry has done but apparently Dumbledore took Harry away somewhere straight after the war. Rumours started to fly everywhere about what was going on and how Dumbledore was really a malipative old coot.

When Harry comes back they notice that Harry is a lot more submissive then what is healthy, has empty eyes and is way too thin, Harry is also smaller than normal boys his age, Harry also has some muscles from training for the war and his quidicth days with long black hair down to the floor (think Nathaniel from Anita Blake but with Harry's green eyes and black hair and you get Harry). They also notice that Harry is refusing to eat some foods and seems to be but Dumbledore is making him eat them and every time Harry eats these foods he before ill and stay's in the hospital wing for a couple of days.

Snape says because of him having to make some potions for Harry by Dumbledore's orders and some medical ones asked by Poppy he notices that Harry isn't human (what creature Harry is is up to you but I'd say something that's not a vampire or were, through I'd love to see a cute Neko Harry or something similar).

Being the over protective big sisters they are, Buffy and Anita go and save Harry only for Anita/Buffy (your choice) to shot Dumbledore and maybe another member of the group that's using Harry. The shock of muggle weapons being used against them (Because Anita and Buffy work with 'magical creatures' they have changed their weapons to be able to work in the wizarding world) Anita and Buffy along with their group uses the chaos to their advantage and goes down to where Harry is being held captive only to find Remus (who is Greyback's sub) and Sirius (who is Snape's mate but not sure if sub or dom).

Seeing that Dumbledore's meddling is more than just kidnapping and separating the triplets, they take Harry, Sirius and Remus to safety and decided to see what they can do about bringing Dumbledore down.

Somehow (your choice) Fudge gets wind of what's happened, apparently Fudge and the other high ups are being controlled by Dumbledore too and that the Voldermort war was all Dumbledore and his group doing it for glory as the 'dead' people who haven't really died (your choice again with who and how many) are living abroad in luxury all thanks to the Potter's vaults.

Fudge tells them that Harry is considered the 'heart' of the magical world as Harry has protected them all and helped them in so many ways. Getting the goblins to help them they find is easy as because of Harry's kind actions towards goblins and Harry being known as the 'heart' it is soon done that all of the money plus interest and fine's have been returned to the Potter vault.

It is soon decided that the wizarding world, Hellmouth (or wherever Buffy is from) and St. Louis will help each other out and stand beside each other for help and such. Because of this they have the power to tell everyone the truth about Dumbledore and his group have really done.

With everyone knowing that Harry is the 'heart' they kick Dumbledore's and his group's butts badly (death, rape, torture, pranks and such is up to you) soon Dumbledore and his group are sorted out.

It is decided that Harry, Remus and Sirius will be spending some time in both Buffy's town and Anita's town to get to know everyone and then they'll decide where to live from there.

In either St. Louis or Hellmouth, Harry finds his dom (you can pick how many but it's got to be a male) this causes Anita and Buffy to go into over protective big sister mode and put Harry's mate/s through hell before they are even allowed anywhere near Harry.

Harry's, Remus' and Sirius' mates along with everyone else helps to bring them 'back to life' and such.

This is all I've got so far but just think what chaos could happen with people getting to know each other, pranks, lovers, new friendships and all. Maybe an old enemy of Buffy or Anita could come back to try and kidnap Harry only to find that they get their butts kicked by Harry?

**If they aren't siblings:**

-you must make them related by blood

-still do it so Anita is the oldest, then Buffy with Harry being the youngest

-Follow the plot below and let them act as siblings but say they're not and such

Conditions:

-Must follow what I've put up above as that's most of the plot but you can add things and take things out but it MUST have a good reason for it.

-The pairings I've stated must be done but I don't mind whoever you pair the others with

-Maybe latter in the fic (a lot latter) there could be Mpreg for Harry and some other subs

-if needed you can change the timelines to suit the fic


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE STATE THAT THE IDEA CAME FROM A FIC CALLED 'DEAR ORDER' AND MAKE SURE THAT IT'S NOT TO SIMILAR TO THE 'DEAR ORDER' FIC! I GOT THIS PLUNNY FROM THE DEAR ORDER FIC AND I'M NOT TRYING TO COPY THEM OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT!**

**Chapter 1:**

"A letter! Harry's letter is finally here!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the kitchen where the Order was having a meeting.

"What does it say girl?" Moody asked as his magical eye moved around, scanning the room.

Ginny read the letter again, looked at Dumbledore, read the letter again but this time the Order saw more of a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Sorry Headmaster," Ginny said as she walked up to Dumbledore and kicked him on the leg.

"Ginny!" Molly gasped as she stood up and went to stand besides her daughter "You had no reason to do that! Apologies to the Headmaster!"

"But mum," Ginny said slightly angry "It's what Harry said in the letter!"

"He asked you to kick the Headmaster in the leg did he?" Snape asked, his voice sounding sceptical.

Ginny huffed and threw the letter on the table "Read for yourselves."

Ginny stomped out of the room leaving the Order to read the letter:

_Hi everyone,_

_Harry here! If you're wondering why I don't sound all depressed or full of teenage angst then it's because I'm not! At this moment I've decided to go insane and join Voldermort._

Gasps of shock was heard from the Order.

_Now that I've gotten your attention, I'll start with the real interesting stuff…well for me it will be but for you guys and girls it's going to be more like living a nightmare._

_You see being locked up in your room and only getting one small meal a day while having nothing to do (yes Hermione I have completed my homework and checked it a hundred times) that you get thinking…_

_So with Hedwig able to deliver my messages to you this summer I've decided to treat all of you to something nice for the next 26 at the least until you come and pick me up for this lovely hell hole of a house!_

_Until tomorrow when the first present will be arriving!_

_Harry Potter_

"Well it sounds like that telling off to his relatives did the trick," Dumbledore said helpfully through to everyone else they felt like they had just signed up for a death sentence.

To be continued?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or the Labriythn and have no rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**Prologue – Hello!**

"Why what's this?" The Goblin King said as he looked down and found a small human baby boy clinging to his leg.

With a frown, Jarth looked around the human park he was in for the child's parents, he had just finished with his monthly visits with his now dear friend Sarah, only to choose to have a walk through the park and find this baby boy cliningto his trousers leg.

"Where's your parents little one?" Jarth asked as he picked the small baby up, frowning at how light the child was.

As he scanned the park he suddenly found himself getting handful of leaves and grass thrown at him. Through before he could do anything a child's voice was heard, loud, clear and everyone else in the park heard it.

"Stranger! Stranger got baby!" the child yelled out as he pointed at Jarth.

Jarth gave a groan as everyone came running over to 'save the baby from the stranger'.

"Before you all start thinking I'm kidnapping the brat we need to make this clear," Jarth said as he looked at the human adults surrounding him, "Firstly I'm not kidnapping him but his kidnapping me and secondly, I think his a bit lost and I'm just trying to find his parents so I can return him before a real stranger finds him."

"Harry!" a worried voice came from afar, "There you are."

The crowd moved to allow what seemed to be a horse of a woman and her wale of a son through.

"I was so worried about you," the horse like woman said in fake worry, "Thank you for finding him sir, the little one's just lent to crawl and seems to be going off on a lot of adventures."

"It's quite alright," Jarth said with a frown as he passed the baby over to the woman.

"Thank you again but we must be getting home now," the horse woman said as she held the black haired boy as if he was an illness that could kill her.

With that the trio turned and walked out of the park.

"Something's not right," Jarth said as he watched the woman and two baby's leave.

"You got that right," a man with a little boy at his side said, "The black haired baby just appeared one day suddenly, and they acted like his been there from the start but if you watch the way the interact with the boy you'll notice that they treat him as if his a sin or something similar."

"Really," Jarth said with a strong look, "I'll just have to keep my eye out on that little one then."

*****That night*****

"Little one, it's alright," Jarth said as he picked the small baby out of the cupboard and with a bit of magic made a bottle of milk appear.

The child looked up at him with big hopeful eyes that made Jarth's heart finally melt.

"I'll be here for you, promise you that," Jarth said as he finished feeding the baby, changed the child and put him back into the cupboard.

Seeing the baby's small arms reaching out for him Jarth said one last thing before he disappeared, "I will be there for you my Kerwin, my little dark one."

*****2 year old Harry*****

"Ja'th," Harry said happily as he hugged the man who appeared before him.

"I'm here Kerwin," Jarth said with a chuckle, "What would you like to do tonight my little one?"

Jarth couldn't hold in a chuckle when his Kerwin held out a book of fairy tales that he had brought with him the last time he had visited from the underground.

"Very well my little one," Jarth said as he pulled Harry into his lap and used a bit of goblin magic to make the cupboard bigger, "Now where was we…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or the Wizard Apprentice. J.K Rowling and Debra Doyle and James D. Macdonald owns them, I just got this crazy idea and I make no profit from writing these fic's or do I have any rights to either fandom.**

**Chapter 1: A visitor at Castle Doun**

Screams, voices calling out, calling his name...

"Harry!" a voice reached his ears only for it to fall on deaf ears as Harry fell into darkness.

"HARRY!"

*****Somewhere else*****

"I told you it was going to rain," said Randal as he frowned at the drops spotting the dusty flag-stones of Castle Doun. In a minute or two, a later of slick mud would be covering the pavement.

"And I told you Sir Palamon would have us out here anyway," said his cousin Walter as he strode off towards the pells.

Randal followed.

*****In a forest not far away*****

Harry let out a groan and used his magic to check what had happened. So sending his magic out Harry waited until it came back to him.

"Oh my oh my what a powerful one you are and so young to," a voice came to Harry's ears suddenly, it sounded like he had a northern accent to it.

Feeling an old hand rest on his shoulder Harry gave a flinch before trying to surprises it.

"Now little one no need for that, be calm and open your eyes," the voice said.

Slowly and carefully Harry gathered his magic ready for an attack, in case this was some new plan that Death Eater's had created, Harry opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with a man that Harry would of guessed be the age of forty.

The man had a short dark beard; he had a walking staff in his hand which Harry would guess was taller than the man himself. He wore a loose shirt of faded yellow linen and a rough kilt over one shoulder.

"Now then young one I'm wondering what you're doing so far from your people," the old man said with a friendly smile, then at Harry's wary look he gave a look of realisation before continuing, "Sorry little one, where are my manners? They call me Madoc the Wayfarer, at your service my little elfling."

Harry blinked, then blinked again, why was this man acting as if he was a wizard from the medieval era and why had he called him an elfling for? Harry was a full blooded human boy.

"I'm sorry sir but I think you are mistaken, I am a human boy," Harry said through as he heard his voice his eyes went wide and his hands quickly came up to cover his mouth.

"Ah," Madoc said with a sigh, "Guess you didn't know that little fact but now you do my boy...I know that falling from the sky does a number on people but I guess in your case it really did do a number on you."

With that Harry watched as Madoc reached into his robe and brought out a small hand mirror and handed it to Harry.

Harry carefully took the mirror, keeping a wary eye on Madoc, Harry looked at himself in the mirror only to droop it into his lap in surprise.

Harry had changed a lot. Harry now had the look of a four year old to him with his eyes brighter emerald green than ever, his black hair was now long and straight and reached down to the floor. But most importantly he now had pointed ears...it seemed that falling through the veil had not only taken him from the Minstery of Magic but to wherever he was and made him look like a 4 year old elfling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series. I don't have any writes to either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I accidently vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher**

25 year old Harry Potter let out a stressed groan as he found himself on a bus full of twelve year olds with various different 'problems'.

"I will kill you Bane," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered the talk he and Bane had had only last week.

_Flash back_

"Harry Potter the stars shine bright," Bane said as he met Harry on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I got your message," Harry said simply as he held up an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it, "Did you _have_ to send it like that and not just use an owl?"

Bane ignored Harry's comment, "We have a brother in America that needs help, apparently he has a…charge…that is similar to you and needs an extra pair of eyes."

"You mean his a trouble magnet too," Harry said with a sigh as he got a stiff nod from Bane, "But _if_ I do go what about teaching here? What about everything in the wizarding world?"

Bane stamped his horse feet slightly, "It has already been taken care of, I have spoke to McGonagall and she has already sorted everything out so there will be no problems while you are gone."

Harry let a groan out, from the look on Bane's face, plus he now knew what Headmistress McGonagall had been up to, he had no other option.

Well at least this would give him the chance he needed to get away from Ginny, maybe he would be able to tell her just what team he batted for.

_End of Flash back_

Harry let out another sigh as he made himself more comfortable, the answer Ginny had given him that night was a kick in the balls before she said 'don't worry I understand' before going to Terry Boot and making out with him not 5 minutes later.

Harry placed his bookmark, a green one with a lion on it which was a Birthday gift from Luna, in his open book (how to not murder your students, a guide for teachers on the edge) and looked at the students behind him.

The one that caught his eye was 12 year old Percy Jackson, the boy felt…different somehow to other muggles. Harry wasn't sure if it was him but he felt a kin of sorts to the boy.

You see Harry on his 17th birthday had come into his inheritance only to find that among the expected family lines and such as Gryffindor, Potter, Evens, Black and so on there was an extra one. One that everyone had thought died out and yet it appeared in Harry. The bloodline of Bast, the Goddes of Protection, Foresight, and Cats, which seemed to fit Harry perfectly as he had also seemed to of had a creature inheritance and became a Neko.

This was why Harry was currently happy that he was a wizard and knew a glamour charm what was unbreakable and that only the caster could break the glamour.

Through with all of this in mind Harry didn't think Percy could be the child of an Egyptian God/Goddess but to Harry the boy still gave off that 'vibe'.

"So what do you think of Yancy Academy so far?" Ms. Dodd's asked as she inched forwards until she was _very_ close to Harry, her son that reminded Harry of Dudley was shoving his face full of other children's sweats and junk food.

"Its interesting change as I worked in a boarding school for children that had high standing in society backgrounds," Harry said as he tried to move away from Ms. Dodd's only for the teacher to keep on inching towards him until Harry was on the edge of his seat.

"You teach Ancient Egypt so…well," Ms. Dodd's said, not noticing some of the pitying looks the other members of staff sent Harry.

"T-thank you," Harry managed to say as he made sure to keep a hold of his book and not reach for his wand, there was something about this woman that reminded him of one of the magical creatures that he had faced on the battle field during the war, "But I'm sure I'll find the trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art very interesting, Mr. Brunner has told me about it and I'm looking forward to seeing the ancient Greek and Roman items."

"Mr. Potter!" Mr. Brunner's voice called out from the back of the school bus where his wheelchair was slotted into, "Come here, I want to talk to you."

"Please excuse me," Harry said with a (fake) polite smile as he left a disapptioned Ms. Dodd's.

Slowly and carefully Harry made it down the walkway to the back of the bus where Mr. Brunner was waiting. Making sure to pause midway as Nancy Bobofit, a girl that reminded Harry of the Weasley family with her red hair and freckles, was hitting Grover, a boy that Harry knew was a Satyr and was keeping an eye out for Percy just like he was looking out for Percy, before continuing on to the back of the bus where Mr. Brunner awaited him.

"Harry," Mr. Brunner said with an amused smile as the Neko sat down opposite him with a relived sigh, "I thought that romance wasn't part of coming here for you."

"Well it wasn't and isn't," Harry muttered as he shot a quick glare at Ms. Dodd's who was sending him what Harry thought was supposed to be a 'romantic and 'hinting of love' look through all it made her look like was as if she had eat a dozen lemons.

Mr. Brunner chuckled, "How are things going with Percy then? I hear that he won't be returning next year."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh, "And I guess I'll _magically_ get a new job at whatever school he goes to next Mr. Brunner."

"What have I told you?" Mr. Brunner said with a pointed look.

"To call you Chiron," Harry said as he paused to send Nancy another warning look, "But there are so many…mortals…around."

Chiron gave a chuckle, "I know and if we are right about Percy being a half-blood then you'll have the same problem when we go to half blood camp."

"I know, I'll be the only one that's got Egyptian God bloodline instead of Greek," Harry said with a sigh, "Good job we explained about Greek and Egyptian God's being 'one big happy family' in a way."

Chiron gave another chuckle, "Yes I supposed so but I bet you can't wait until the summer so you can get rid of your glamour for a few months."

"Got that right," Harry said good naturally as they came to a stop in the museum.

With that Mr. Brunner and Harry got off the coach and began the tour, Mr. Brunner leading them through different exibhets with Harry next to him, Harry was still trying to stay away from Ms. Dodd's who had taken what seemed to be a crush on Harry, through both of them kept an eye on Ms. Dodd's who had it out for Percy.

The tour was going without a problem until they came to the part of the talk about Greek funeral art.

"I just know there's going to be something happening," Harry muttered to Mr. Brunner as Mr. Brunner took a breath, "There's just _got to be_ at least a small problem some time."

Suddenly the voice of Percy Jackson was heard, "Will you _shut up_?"

Mr. Brunner shot Harry a look before calling out, "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?"

Harry had to suppress his playful Neko nature as the boy went red faced and managed to get out a, "No, sir."

"Perhaps," Mr. Brunner said, giving one of his favourite students a chance to redeem himself, "You'll tell us what this picture represents?"

The picture in question was one it seemed Percy knew from the look of sheer relief on the boy's face, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

Harry had to hide a smile as he listened to Percy's and Mr. Brunner's talk, it was funny really considering that Kronos was Mr. Brunner's father.

Harry continued to do everything in his power to stop from bursting out in laughter as Mr. Burnner continued to quiz Percy through at the same time he tried to inch to the other side of Mr. Burner as Mrs. Dodd's started to try and 'woo' him again.

"On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodd's, would you lead us back outside?" Mr. Brunner said as he sent Harry a smirk once everyone's back was turned, "Seems you've got the charm Mr. Potter."

"Shut it," Harry said as he tried to hide his blush, "I'm not even sure what sexuality I am until I find my mate."

Mr. Brunner let out a chuckle, "I'll meet you outside Harry, I need to have a talk with Percy alone."

With that Harry gave a nod and watched the back on the group of children, glad that Mrs. Dodd's was up at the front.

Once they had gotten outside and the children settled Harry made a point of climbing up a tree, out of reach from Mrs. Dodd's would be romantic lunch plans, and began to eat while waiting for Mr. Brunner and Percy.

10 minutes or so past as Harry just ate his lunch in peace and watched over the students, well the key word was 'in peace' until Mrs. Dodd's voice broke the peace and quiet.

"Oh Mr. Potter," the voice of Mrs. Dodd's came causing Harry to flinch, "Would you like to come down here and have a nice little lunch with me? I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be and if you come down…"

Harry, along with some other student's who was 'not listening in', shuddered at the mental images.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own or have any rights or make any money to Harry Potter or any crossovers that might be in my challenges!**

**Plunny 1:**

What happens when Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and James' parents find themselves in the future, Harry's 7th year to be exact (Through I'll have it as AU). What happens when they walk through Hogwart grounds intent on finding whoever is the Headmaster/misters of the school in the time they've come to to help them send them back only for them to notice that a Gryffindor Quiditch practice is going on. Baby Harry seeing this wants in on the action and uses his accidental to appear in the air where the main action is going on, only to fall plummeting down to earth as babies can't fly. Just as the Potter's, Remus and Sirius think that baby Harry is going to die they hear a female's voice shout out something along the lines of 'Harry! Quick!' and they watch in shock as one of the people on a broom stick takes off their top and jumps off, after their babyHarry. They suddenly find their mouths on the floor as the boy who jumped after babyHarry grows wings from his back and lands them safely on the ground. Through that's only the start, the Potter's, Remus and Sirius get's the happy baby Harry back on to try and thank the boy who had helped them but they find that his disappered. They suddenly see Dumbledore and a group of people marching towards them, looks like minersty idiots. They ask if there was a boy here with giant white wings, the Potter's, Remus and Sirius seeing the look in Dumbledore's eyes and then seeing the 'type' of people that are with him say no, it was just a giant magical bird or some magic. The minstery people buy this and leave but tell's Dumbledore 'they'll be watching'. The Potter's, Remus and Sirius asks what's going on to Dumbledore and Dumbledore leads them into his office and explains things, including information about the 7th year Harry Potter. The group of time travel's get angry and say they'll protect Harry and all that. Harry is introduced to them not as his parents but as people who want to know more about Hogwarts and is thinking about sending their children to Hogwarts. Harry shows them around and at times let's them sit in on his lessons which turn out to be chaos. As time goes by they find out that it was really Harry who saved babyHarry and about the magical creature gene that only shows up in those that are 'worthy' of it. Then big shock about Harry finding out that they are his parents from the past and such. At the end of the fic the minstery of magic comes in and says something like 'Mr. Potter is to dangerous of a creature to be allowed to live' and they take Harry to the minstery to be killed, no on can do anything to stop this. As Harry is being lead away the Potter's, Sirius and Remus suddenly find themselves disappering and with a bit of a pop they find themselves back in their orginal time. The group looks at each other then at the sleeping babyHarry before agreeing that they won't let that happen and they change their secret keeper, turn Peter Pewiter in to the minstery, and fix things up so Harry gets his parents and all that, the end!

**Plunny 2:**

What happens when two different dimensions collide? What if in both world's Severus Snape is a dad but under different conditions. In one dimention his got a loving wife and two twin boys along with having Minerva and Albus adopt him when he came to Hogwarts meaning no abuseive childhood and no Death Eater mark or time. In the other dimenstion Severus Snape has the Death Eater Mark, is singel and bi and has Harry Potter as his son who he adopted when the truth about the abusive Dureslys came out, along with his magical creature inheratnece. The two live together in the dugeons at Hogwarts with Poppy, Minerva, Albus and such helping them out. Harry is very scared of different things yet his also able to be 'normal' and full of life through he does cling to Severus and his home schooled due to his magical inheritance creature needs. What happens when these two Severus Snape's find themselves in each other's dimension? How will a war weary Death Eater Severus Snape cope in a quite, loving family life? How will a kind, family man, happy, none Death Eater Severus Snape cope with an abused and scared abopted son and his other duties such as being a spy and so. What happens when a new threat teams up with Voldermort?

**Plunny 3:**

Hogwart's has gotten it'self a new DADA teacher only this one comes with an apprentice that doesn't remove his robe, they never see the apprentice's face or anything of the apprentice besides the robe, just what is going on between this new DADA teacher and his apprentice? Questions only rise when the new DADA teacher calls his apprentice 'Harry Potter' but that can't be true, Harry Potter died at age 4 because of his abusive realatives, everyone knows this right? Well it seems they've forgotten to tell Harry Potter's corpse...wait he is a corpse right? If it's true what the DADA teacher says then his not a corpse...but then what's that smell of rotten and rotting flesh doing around his apprentice? Is this new DADA teacher and his apprentice what they seem to be or is there something more to them then meets the eye?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it isn't letting me put spaces between each of the challenges so I'll try and make each new one bold but I don't know why it won't let me leave a few lines between each one for. Sorry. yamiyugi23**

**KingdomHearts/Harry Potter**

Rating: T or M depending

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Comedy

Pairings: Axeil/Harry

Summary:  
What if one night while out on a mission Roxas and Irxen(number 14) comes across a badly injured dragon and decide to nurse it back to health only to find out that its a human that can turn into a dragon! How will the orginazation deal with Harry Potter who is over protective of Roxas and Irxen(number 14 or whatever her name is spelt like) and has a perverted Axiel after him? How will Harry Potter coming into the plot change things?

Conditions:  
Harry would be the same age as Axeil so they could be paired together and Harry's in his dragon form injured because of getting away from the bad wizards after defeating Voldermort in the final battle.

Just try to follow the above.

**Harry Potter**

Rating: T or M

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairings: DomMale/SubHarry, RolandaHooch/whoever you want

Summary: What would happen if Rolanda Hooch the flying instructor adopted Harry who had wings like an angel only they was black and green?

Conditions:

Harry would of have pointed ears and long straight hair down to his bum so no one would recognise him.

**Harry Potter**

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry or DomMale/SubHarry/DomMale

Summary: Everyone's finally had enough of how Harry never looks after himself and is only doing things for others. The last straw comes when Harry collapses due to overworking, too much stress and other things. This time his friends and family is going to show Harry that it's alright to be looked after and spoilt while at the same time Harry's lover/s spoil him rotten and makes sure that Harry looks after himself better.

Conditions:

Harry MUST be the sub in the pairings

The amount of lover's Harry has is up to you but try not to make it so many its unbelievable

Just try and follow the above.

**Harry Potter/Harvest Moon**

Rating: up to you

Genre: Romance/Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry, Sirius/up to you

Summary: Harry Potter is tired of the abusive Durseyls and how the wizarding world treats him, so in his fifth year Harry and Sirius disappears from the wizarding world, only for them to turn up in the Harvest Moon world. What will happen when Harry takes over the old and abandoned farm? What happens when the locals find out that Harry isn't totally human?

Conditions:

Harry MUST be the submissive through he CAN kick butt if needed

Due to being a submissive magical creature Harry could pass off as a female

Harry can see and talk to the Harvest Spirits and if it's in the game collect what is needed e.g.: The magical notes in the WII Harvest Moon Magical Melodies game.

Harry's magical creature can be anything you want but make it reasonable as he IS working on the farm and make it so he can hide his creature looks and appear human.

Just try to follow the above

**Harry Potter/up to your or just Harry Potter**

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family/Romance

Pairing: as long as Harry is the sub it doesn't matter

Summary: During the summer holidays Harry is forced to go to the local community centre with Dudley to hang out at a youth club. While there a social worker notices some things about Harry that puts them on high alert. What happens when this social worker tries to help Harry? Will this social worker be ready for everything involving Harry, and I don't just mean the wizarding world. What is it that the Durseyls are hiding about Harry, it's not that his a wizard this time, that's for sure.

Conditions:

Just try and follow the plunny above.

**Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club**

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Action/Comedy/Family/Adventure

Pairings: DomHikura/DomKaraou/SubHarry any others are up to you

Summary: What if the Duresly's have enough of Harry when on his 17th birthday he gains an inheritance of being a neko. Only he has to go a slave trainer to learn things needed. Through before too much can be done it seems that an old contract is digged out to save Harry which results in Hikura and Karaou now having a neko Harry who thinks of himself as a slave as a finace? What if true love at first sight comes into play? What if Harry tries to resist at the start and tries to run away as he thinks that's what they want? How will it affect things when the host club finds out and it also seems once Harry gets the nerve to talk he can tell the twins apart?

Conditions:

Just try to follow the above please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

**Harry Potter/Sebastian Star Bear crossover**  
Rated: Up to you  
Genre: Up to you  
Pairing: Up to you but can also be no pairings  
Summary: What happens if one of the characters out of the Sebastian Star Bear Movie was really Harry Potter? How would this effect both the HP world and the SSB world? What will change?  
Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above and try to stick to the summary above

If Harry is paired with anyone make it yaoi and Harry is the Submissive

Sebastian Star Bear must come back to check on Harry if Harry stays on Earth for any reason only to get into the mess that Hogwarts is and all.

Try to keep it a proper fic and not a crack fic or anything of the sort.

**Harry Potter/Littlest Ghost crossover**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/with any dominate of your choosing or no pairings  
Summary: What happens if Harry is really the ghost that haunts the castel? How will this turn out when the Hogwarts' students and staff move into the castle while Hogwarts' is being 'updated'?  
Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above and stick as close as you can to the above summary

If Harry is paired with anyone make it yaoi and Harry is the Submissive

Try to keep the basic plot line of the 'Littlest Ghost' if nothing else, it's a great plot and movie and needs to be part of the fic's plot in some way, you can pick which part of the plot if not all but please don't make it all Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter/Loony Tunes crossover**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/with any dominate of your choosing or no pairings  
Summary: What happens if Harry was raised by the Loony Tunes? What happens when a Loony Tune raised Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts? What happens when the Loony Tune cast shows up to check on 'their little boy'?  
Conditions:  
Just answer the questions above and stick to the above as close as you can

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: DomMale/DomMale/DomMale/SubHarry or DomMale/DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What happens if Harry has been running around and looking after others causing him to become ill and collapse? How will everyone show Harry that it's alright to be looked after and pampered? How will they get through this?  
Conditions:  
This is a MAJOR Fluff fic so lots of cute fluffy moments.

Harry won't work everything out in a flash of an eye, it'll take time and understanding on everyone's part. Please keep this in mind.

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: No Pairings  
Summary: What if Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts only for everyone to find out that Harry suffers from GAD (General Anxiety Disorder). How will Harry be able to even think about saving everyone from Voldermort when his got GAD to deal with? How will he even be able to get through everyday life?  
Conditions:  
Lots of fluff and tender moments

Do your research if you don't know what General Anxiety Disorder is, keep what Harry is going through realistic.

One of the Hogwarts' teachers or a wizarding family must adopt Harry and help him deal with things also.

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: No Pairings  
Summary: What if Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts only for everyone to find out that Harry suffers from OCD (Obsessive _Compulsive_Disorder). How will Harry be able to even think about saving everyone from Voldermort when his got OCD to deal with? How will he even get through everyday life?  
Conditions:  
Lots of fluff and tender moments

Do your research if you don't know what Obsessive _Compulsive_Disorder is, keep what Harry is going through realistic, remember that OCD isn't just washing your hands a set number of times or checking things a set number of times.

One of the Hogwarts' teachers or a wizarding family must adopt Harry and help him deal with things also.

**Harry Potter/Princesses Mononoke**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: DomAshitaka/DomSan/SubHarry  
Summary: What happens when the wizarding world finds what they've lost so long ago? Only this time they'll have to deal with Giant Gods, Wolves, villages that seem to think Harry is the newest Forest Spirit and Harry has two over protective mates in the form of Ashitaka and San? Oh and did I also forget to mention that Harry's...  
Conditions:  
Lots of fluff and tender moments.

Harry has to be either blind or deaf or mute or missing an arm (or leg).

The Princesses Mononoke characters are protective of Harry

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: DomNeville/SubHarry  
Summary: What happens when Neville goes down to one of the Greenhouses to check up on some plants he finds the true Harry Potter, a shy, kind and loving boy who loves plants, if not more than he does. What if Neville starts to develop feelings for Harry? How does the wizarding's world of Dominates and Submissives affect their relationship?  
Conditions:  
Neville and Harry can be magical creatures or they are not, it's up to you.

Neville has grown up and is dominate but knows how to deal with things.

Dominate and Submissive is normal things in the Magical World and at the start of the students' 7th year the dominate students are given their own submissive to look after.

Dominates and Submissive's are taught everything they need to know as they grow up but the sexual stuff from the summer before their 6th year.

If a Dominate has muggles they live with or for any reason there family cannot give the needed training then it will be given free of charge through it is not optional.

If a Submissive has muggles they live with or for any reason there family cannot give the needed training that they need then they will be given the training for free and is not optional.

Neville will have the training and is a perfect dominate for Harry and is given Harry through at the start Harry ignores Neville and hides himself away from Neville until Neville finds him in the greenhouse with the plants.

Harry does not have the training that Submissive's normally get through Neville teaches him.

Neville heals Harry from the mental, emotional and physical wounds from the Dursley's and magical world.

Neville and Harry fall in love and live happily ever after and Harry gets pregnant.

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU TAKE ON THE NEVILLE/HARRY FIC AS THERE WILL BE THINGS THAT I'LL HAVE TO GO OVER IN MORE DETAIL IF YOU WANT BUT ITS UP TO YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14  update

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

Let's see! If you want to you can adopt/have a go at more then one of the plunnies if you want, if you find that someone has already done the plunny you wanted a go at then still do it! Just read the one/s that has already answered the plunny you wanted to do and then answer it! Just because one person has done the plunny doesn't mean no one else can!

Just to let you know that I've had these responses for the plunnies I've got so far is:

Harry Potter  
Rated: T  
Genre: Family/comedy/ Romance  
Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort and Harry were getting married and the Death Eaters had taken things into their own hands and arranged the wedding from food and entertainment right down to the guests and what they can wear and who they sit with.

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above

Has been answered! *que dramatic music* and it's ***** ***** **** BRILLANET! *pins medal and dishes out chocolate to author* A VERY big well done to DGMotaku! You're the very first person to responded and so quickly to *big pat on the back* Which means you get your own minichapter full of praise just for you lol.

The link for the fic they've answered is: http: / /w ww .fan fiction .n e t/s /66 307 9 9/1/

Just remember to remove the spaces! If you can't use or see the link for any reason then go to DGMotaku profile and find the fic that way, it's called 'A Perfect Wedding.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure  
Pairing: Dumbledore/Harry  
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore and Harry has already meet? What if Dumbledore meet a 21 year old Harry Potter who came to the past, became the DADA teacher and became Dumbledore's love. Harry Potter went back into his proper time so not to mess up the timeline to badly only for time to go back to normal. As time goes on Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts and Dumbledore see's his lover again, how will this affect their relationship? What will change and what will stay the same? Will Dumbledore ever get his lover back besides him?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above

Must be a proper fic and not a one shot

Must have at least some background for the 21 year old Harry Potter and the younger Dumbledore and their relationship

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Family  
Pairing: Fawkes/Harry  
Summary: What would happen if Fawkes shows up in the Great Hall one day during a meal with a black feathered male and smaller phoenix which has green eyes? It is found that the smaller phoenix is Fawkes' mate and pregnant. The whole of Hogwarts helps out the two new parents but what's happened to Harry? Just where has Harry disappeared to and why does Fawkes' mate seem to be Harry Potter in bird form?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above

Must be a proper fic and not a one shot

Has to have MPreg Harry through Harry has to spend so long in his phoenix form

Fawkes, Harry and when they arrive the chicks/babies, has a human form and can change to a human and back again at will.

Show how the pregnancy goes for Harry, not a few chapters or so on it as MPreg Harry should be one of the main plots of the fic until the chicks/babies is born.

**Harry Potter/FernGully**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Harry was the one to take over from Crysta? Will the wizarding wolrd even allow Harry to leave for Fen Gully even when Harry's the happiest his ever been with the inhabits of Fern Gully which he seems to of formed a friendship/family with?

Conditions:  
Just try and answer the questions above but make sure it has reasonable answers to back it up.

**Harry Potter/DragonBallZ**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Piccolo broke along to the Z fighters next meeting a boy that looks to be 21 years old only for Picollo to revile that the boy isn't what he seems, but his an elf that is centuries old and is from a time that magic ruled. The elf's name? Harry Potter.

Conditions:  
Daddy Piccolo and Son Harry

Bad Chi Chi. Chi Chi gets throw out and told to get lost as she's abusing/neglecting Gohan by making him study so hard, if he doesn't study and improve so much then he doesn't eat or if he does something Chi Chi doesn't like then he get's punished badly, aka get's hit around the head by a frying pan. Goku finds out, his been away training, and sorts everything out.

Harry understands and acts like a bit brother to Gohan through during this Goku gets to see Harry as his mate and Gohan see's Harry as his new 'mother'.

**Harry Potter/Princess and the Goblins**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomSeverus/DomDraco/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter never came to Hogwarts? What if during a 'muggle camp out' (an idea thanks to Dumbledore) Severus Snape and the Slytherins' with him come face to face with goblins! As the night seems to be eating them alive a song cuts through the darkness and comes to their rescue. Who is it singing the song, why Harry Potter of course.

Conditions:  
Harry never comes to Hogwarts, he is a magical creature (you pick) hence why the Dursley's abounded him in the Forest that the wizards find him.

Harry has to be a good singer as his singing scares away the goblins, it's up to you through if you want his good singing ability to be because of his magical creature inheritance or not.

Severus is the top dominate, Draco is dominate to Harry but submissive to Severus and Harry submissive to both Severus and Draco.

Because of his magical creature inheritance Harry looks like a girl with his soft features and so, and can carry and give birth to children aka MPreg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

**Harry Potter/Sebastian Star Bear**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/fuffy/Action  
Pairing: DomSebastianStarBear/SubHarry as lovers or BigBroSebastianStarBear/LittleBroHarry as brothers  
Summary: What would happen if the Dursley's abuse was just too much for Harry to handle and gave up the fight one night when he was left outside in an alley to die? What would happen if the stars blessed Harry turning him into a Star Bear? How would a Star Bear Harry affect the Wizarding world? How will they deal when Harry has his first Star Bear mission, to defeat Voldermort? How will things go when Sebastian Star Bear shows up?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above

Must be a proper fic and not a one shot

Must have at least some background that explains things, from the time that Harry gets turned into a Star Bear, his time at the Star Bear Academy to whenever his first mission takes place.

Sebastian must be in the fic, he can be either Harry's dominate lover or Harry's big brother. It's up to you but it's got to be one of those two.

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/Harry  
Summary: What would happen if the Dursley's suddenly found themselves having cases of accidental magic? What would happen when Vernon, Petunia and Dudley was forced to become first years, through the promise of the amount of money they could make helped, what would happen when they find themselves face to face with teacher in training Harry and his dominate mate?

Conditions:  
Must answer the questions above

Must be a proper fic and not a one shot

Has to have MPreg Harry at some stage in the fic

The Dursley's hate it and try to fight it all the way resulting in funny situations and at one point a first year, hopefully the weakest in the class, kicks their butts and Filch uses the 'old methods of punishment' on them. Generally make hell for the Dursley's.

Show how the pregnancy goes for Harry, not a few chapters or so on it as MPreg Harry should be one of the main plots of the fic until the baby/babies is born.

Generally just create as much chaos and pain for the Dursley's and happiness for Harry.

Have Harry's dominate mate chase the Dursley's everywhere, maybe have the Dursley's as baby sitters?

**Harry Potter/Yugioh**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMairk/DomMailk/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Mailk and Mairk had a Hikira in England? What would happen when they arrive, along with the whole gang, to find Mailk's and Mairk's Hikira only to find their Hikira's relatives beating up a small panther cub with large leathery black/green wings?

Conditions:  
Just try and answer the questions above but make sure it has reasonable answers to back it up.

**Harry Potter/Pokémon**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What happens when Magic agrees with Harry? That enough is enough, and sends the boy she likes the most to another world, giving him a new body? What if Harry Potter turned out to be a small Pokémon that was found by...

Conditions:  
Harry should be a super shy submissive Pokémon that's more likely to hide behind his trainer/breeder/whoever his with due to the abuse that he has been through.

Harry, no matter what Pokémon he is, should be smaller than normal due to the abuse, have different colouring and maybe because of his magic be able to use his magic to do things that he shouldn't be able to.

Whoever Harry is with should know to a level about the magical world or accept it so when they figure out or find out that Harry is a human that is in Pokemon form and such they'll accept him and still be protective of him.

Guess basically that Harry should be baby'ed a bit as he'll need it due to the abuse, he should be skittish and untrusting but once you've gained his trust he'll stick by you, he'd battle but only to protect others and has no concern about his own safety, stay's out of his Pokeball through when needed he'll go in it, just little things like that.

Just try to stick to the above and if you take it on let me know as I've got a couple of things to add to this idea through it depends on how we agree on each other's ideas to if I tell them or not or if you want to know them for an extra challenge so to say.

**Harry Potter/Artemis Fowel**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomArtemis/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Artemis in an attempt to get more information on the magical world kidnaps Harry Potter like he did with Holly Short only to find the situation a lot different and he now has to handel someone who doesn't behave like he expected.

Conditions:  
Harry isn't impressed by Artemis, he'll be sarcastic and talk back, say something's like 'Fowel, I'm the Head of the Potter and Black families making me Lord Potter Black, until my Godson comes of age I'm the Head of the Lupin family, I also have many families that I 'look after' so to say and I have most likely more money then you. So why should I be impressed by what you do or say?'

Harry slowly teaches Artemis to be a better person through he does kick his butt a lot and they do fight a lot to begin with through Butler and Juliet knows what's going on and finds it amusing, plus they know that Potter won't truly hurt Artemis.

When the wizarding world turns up Artemis gives them his 'sharp tongue' and Harry joins in showing his 'Snake' side making it so they can get out of the trouble and get rid of the 'bad' wizards easily.

It's up to you but Harry can submissive in bed and only to Artemis in private, other than that he'll be a dominate character. It's up to you just when and how Harry shows his submissive side but make sure he is the submissive in his and Artemis relationship.

**Harry Potter/Anita Blake (Maybe Gargoyles)**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: Pairings and how many up to you just make it yaoi and SubHarry  
Summary: Harry Potter is turned into a Gargoyle at night and a human by day! With his Godson Teddy in toe they go to St. Louis for Teddy's benefit only how will St. Louis handle this pair?

Conditions:

Submissive Harry! His got to be like Nathianl but he'll look after Teddy to much and over run himself which is why Richard brings Teddy home to talk to Harry about his Godson being a werewolf and not picking him up only to find Harry collapsed on the floor!

Good Anita Blake and gang!

Whoever Harry is paired with they have to look after him, teach him not to be scared of himself and help him to come to terms with what's happened in his life and how to more forward.

It can include Mpreg if you want it too, if it does then extra points!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fandom's mentioned in the plunnies below!**

**And for some reason the muse has been feeding off of mainly Hp/Gravitation fic food for, don't know why but my muse tells me it was yummy, see:**

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/fuffy/Action  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry, along with any pairings you want.  
Summary: What if Ryuichi Sakuma and Harry Potter was the same person? What would happen when the wizarding world comes along?

Conditions:

Ryuichi Sakuma and Harry Potter MUST be the same person, Harry becomes Ryuichi Sakuma after the war, the war damaging him more than thought through at the same time his not as 'bad' as everyone thinks.

The Gravitation gang shouldn't be bashed without reason, it's the magical world that should be based (within reason) due to what they've done to Harry/ Ryuichi Sakuma. So if any bashing does take place make it reasonable.

Just try and follow the above to your best abilities, if you want to can add twist to the plot and if you're not sure just ask me and I'll talk it through with you.

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What if Shuichi Shindou and Harry Potter was the same person? What would happen when the wizarding world comes along?

Conditions:  
Shuichi Shindou and Harry Potter is the same person, Harry found his family due to a spell/potion from the goblins, after talking things over Shuichi Shindou family takes him in as their 'son' to protect Harry/Shuichi Shindou.

Try not to make it too much of a crack fic while at the same time try not to make it too angst/sad/dark, try to balance it out.

If possible have it so that Harry/Shuichi Shindou has a injury/problem from the war that can be easily sorted out by say some medication or a different diet or more sleep and rest, Harry's/ Shuichi Shindou's friends and lover finds out and sorts everything out!

Harry/Shuichi Shindou can be with whoever you want him to be with just make sure they love each other and lots of love and fluff!

**Harry Potter/Gravitation/GundamWing /Ac**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: Up to you but make sure its SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if Quature winner and Harry Potter had to go into hiding after their wars, meet each other and became so close that they thought of each other as Big Brother Quature and Little Brother Harry? What would happen in their was new life if Quature was Tohma Seguchi and Harry was...

Conditions:  
Harry can be any character you want him to be, I'd prefer if his someone out of Gravitation but if not then that's fine. Just try to give a reason for what Harry has become and all.

If bashing please use logic and have a reason.

Got to be SubHarry all the way.

Being the Big Brother he is, Quature/Tohma Seguchi is over protective of Harry hence him scaring off potential lovers and friends, keep this in mind.

Both Quature/Tohma Seguchi and Harry has scars from their wars, can be physical, emotionally, mentally or spritely or whatever but show how they overcome this and include a lot of fluff and such.

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What if music turely was the greatest magic? Along with love? How will the this change the life of a certain member of a certain band when they meet the magical world with their music, band mates, friends, and lover?

Conditions:

Can be someone from either Bad Luck or Nittle Grasper or even K.

Just try to stick to the above and if you take it on let me know as I've got a couple of things to add to this idea through it depends on how we agree on each other's ideas to if I tell them or not or if you want to know them for an extra challenge so to say.

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry  
Summary: What would happen if a new band comes along in the NG company only to find out that a member of this band is a relative of both the lead singers in Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck?

Conditions:  
Harry becomes a singer and is a new act and makes his way up the 'ladder' in the company and singing and such. He can be a solo act or in a band, that's up to you.

Harry is a magical creature and allows his magical creature appendages on show all of the time, the muggles think that they're just stage acts when really their not, Harry gets away with this without any trouble due to the wizarding world being too dumb to truly work anything out and the muggle world not knowing about magical creatures and such.

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Comedy/Family  
Pairing: Pairings and how many up to you just make it yaoi and SubHarry  
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough of England and he can't return to those in Japan that he used to call band mates and someone his lover. But what happens when a certain lover makes the choice of where he should go for him?

Conditions:

Submissive Harry! His got to be shy, cute and loveable, through he'll kick butt if anyone tries to harm those he considers family and friend through if anyone goes after him he'll allow them to.

Harry's got to agree with his lover's choice of where they'll be staying/living, its up to you but I'd prefer it to be in Japan with the Gravitation characters.

Harry is able to get pregnant due to him being a very powerful wizard or a magical creature inheritance; it's up to you which reason you chose.

**Harry Potter/Gravitation**  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/fuffy/Action  
Pairing: DomMale/SubHarry, along with any pairings you want.  
Summary: Harry Potter's been having 'one of those' days, but what if his found by a certain singer and brought to Japan only to find himself with his own contract and singing career? What if this meant the start of a new life? How would the world take to a blind singer?

Conditions:

Harry does not have to be betrayed by the wizarding world through it is up to you. He could just have to much put on him and his decided that enough is enough.

The Gravitation gang shouldn't be bashed without reason nor should the wizarding world.

Harry has to be blind through good at hiding it, he can't be deaf or mute due to him being a singer so blind it is, how Harry became blind and how badly through is up to you.

Who Harry is paired with is up to you just make sure it's a male and a good guy alright?

Just try and follow the above to your best abilities, if you want to can add twist to the plot and if you're not sure just ask me and I'll talk it through with you.


	18. Chapter 18 Update

Hey,

Sorry about the long wait for this one, real life sucks big time I tell you, but here we go:

**Plunny:**

**Harry Potter**  
Rated: T or M depending  
Genre: Romance/Action/comedy/hurt/comfort and Adventure  
Pairing: DomNeville/SubHarry  
Summary: What happens when Neville goes down to one of the Greenhouses to check up on some plants he finds the true Harry Potter, a shy, kind and loving boy who loves plants, if not more than he does. What if Neville starts to develop feelings for Harry? How does the wizarding's world of Dominates and Submissives affect their relationship?

**Answer:**

Author: Barrel of Monkeys

Fic Title: Etiquette

Link for fic: http: / www. fanfiction . net/ s/ 67 3082 1/ 1 /

It's a great fic, I can't wait to read more, Barrel of Monkeys has really got it done perfectly!


End file.
